


Martha and Nosewise

by acciomerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parental Merthur, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomerlin/pseuds/acciomerlin
Summary: Sitting cross-legged on the rug was Arthur, and he was holding two puppies in his arms.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 453





	Martha and Nosewise

“Aithusa,” said Merlin calmly, as he raised his arms placatingly and advanced slowly towards the defensive dragon. “Come on, what do you have in there?”

Aithusa backed away into the tree even more if possible, spreading her wings so Merlin’s vision was totally cut off from the large hollow in the tree.

“I won’t be angry,” Merlin assured her, offering a small smile. “Just show me what you’re hiding. It could be dangerous, and you’re still only a child.”

Aithusa looked at him through large, watery eyes but then her expression hardened again and she refused to budge.

Merlin sighed, propping his hands on his hips. “Don’t make me use _the_ voice, Aithusa. You know I hate to do it, but if I have no choice –”

Aithusa huffed and threw him a dirty look but finally decided to give way, moving aside reluctantly as Merlin came forward to investigate the hollow.

His eyes took a second to adjust to the darkness inside but Merlin inhaled sharply when he saw what was inside…slabs of ham, and chicken pieces and even a whole roasted pig. All stolen from the palace kitchens. He knew the culprit behind this.

Merlin whirled around to face Aithusa accusatorially. “Arthur has been sneaking you food again, hasn’t he? _Hasn’t he_?”

Aithusa hung her head in shame.

Merlin groaned in frustration. “I can’t _believe_ him. I told him _not to!_ You need to learn how to hunt and that will never happen if he keeps spoiling you, the incorrigible prat. Just because _he_ has everything handed to him on a silver platter –”

Aithusa made a sound of displeasure and turned up her snout defiantly.

Merlin raised his eyebrows and chuckled, his annoyance dissipating. He leaned down and stroked her behind the ear. “Can’t hear a word against him, can you?”

Aithusa melted under his touch and chittered happily.

“Oh, alright,” conceded Merlin, too fond of the dragon for his own good. “You can enjoy his entirely over-the-top gifts just this once. But next time, you’re showing me your hunting skills, okay?”

Aithusa tackled him to the ground and nuzzled into his chest as response.

* * *

Merlin stomped through the castle to get to Arthur’s chambers, fully intending to admonish him for going behind his back and pampering Aithusa to his heart’s content. That just wouldn’t do. Arthur’s treatment of her made Merlin look bad in comparison, when he was just trying to be responsible and raise her well. Arthur had no right, how dare he!

Merlin slammed open the doors, a biting comment already on his tongue when he stopped short.

His brain took a moment to register what he was seeing.

Sitting cross-legged on the rug was Arthur, and…he was holding two puppies in his arms. _Puppies._

Merlin stared at the sight in front of his eyes, slack-jawed because it was so surreal that even his wildest fantasies hadn't been able to conjure an image like this yet. Of Arthur with...puppies. Warrior, knight, _lethal_ Arthur cooing at small dogs on his lap and caressing their fur with gentle enough fingers to make Merlin a little envious.

He crossed his arms over his chest. _Merlin_ only ever got roughhousing from the prince, while these little puppies he’d never seen in his life were on the receiving end of the tenderest touches Merlin had ever seen Arthur bestow. What would it take? Was Merlin not cute enough to qualify for this treatment too?

 _Probably not_ , Merlin mused as he tried not to turn into putty on the spot when one of the puppies licked Arthur on the cheek & Arthur grinned delightedly. It was too much for Merlin’s poor heart.

He shook his head to clear it and coughed loudly. “Arthur, what is going on?” he asked in a deceptively cool voice.

Arthur started, looking up at him in alarm. “Merlin!” he exclaimed, and then his eyes went behind him. “Lower your voice, would you? _And close the door._ ”

Merlin did as told and knelt curiously beside Arthur, peering at the little dogs. “Will you now tell me why you have puppies in your bedchambers?”

Arthur briefly glanced at him and sighed.

“One of the hounds just gave birth but this one,” he pointed to the brown one with white patches, “is the runt of the litter and weaker than the other pups so the kennel master was going to put him down. I couldn't watch that, Merlin," Arthur said quietly, his mouth turned down in a frown.

Merlin nodded, understanding this feeling all too well. He scooped up the tiny one in his arms and it immediately made itself at home, whining softly.

"What about the other one?" he asked, gesturing to the slightly larger pup who was all black.

"Oh, Martha just started following me when I took Nosewise. They're very attached to each other, I reckon, so I thought ‘might as well’” answered Arthur with a shrug and smiled as _Martha_ burrowed herself into his side.

Merlin blinked. “You named them?”

Arthur looked affronted as he turned to face him. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I named them. We're not savages."

Merlin ran a hand through his hair. “ _Arthur.”_

“ _What,_ Merlin?” he snapped.

“You do know you can’t keep dogs in your chambers, right?” Merlin said carefully, placing a hand on Arthur’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Arthur was getting too attached too quickly and Merlin knew with personal experience how dangerous that could be.

Arthur scoffed. “You’re one to talk.”

“ _Excuse me?”_

"Please, Aithusa practically lives with you," Arthur remarked.

"That's not true!” cried Merlin in outrage.

"Did I or did I not walk in on the two of you napping together in your chambers?" Arthur asked with a smirk.

Merlin flushed. "That was –different."

"How so?"

"Because I'm not the Crown Prince whose chambers are frequented by many visitors every day and guarded by sentries who are unfortunately not deaf _or_ blind," Merlin hissed, glaring at him.

"If they haven't reported your insolence and treasonous comments, I doubt they'll report a couple of dogs, Merlin,” Arthur replied dismissively.

"Arthur –”

Arthur groaned loudly and ground out, "Fine, _fine._ If you want to throw these defenceless creatures out to fend for themselves in this cruel and merciless world then –”

Merlin rolled his eyes. "That's not what I said, you big baby. I just said they can't stay _here._ "

Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "Where else would you suggest?"

Merlin shrugged, and stroked Nosewise’s chin. “I don’t know, I was thinking maybe they could stay with me.”

Arthur gaped at him for a moment before exclaiming, “Absolutely not!”

“Why not?” Merlin questioned. “My chambers are safe enough and I can take care of them. I have experience with a few farm dogs back in Ealdor.”

Arthur ignored his justifications and shot him an accusatory look. “You’re just trying to steal them from me.”

Merlin gasped. "I'm doing no such thing!"

"Aithusa already loves you more, but you're such a greedy little bastard –”

"Aithusa loves me more?” Merlin interrupted, laughing in disbelief. “Have you not seen her clamouring for your attention? I had to give her a command _twice_ the other day because she was busy mooning over you. _I am a dragonlord,_ that should be impossible."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes as if you haven't told us a million times already. We get it, Merlin. You're a _dragonlord._ Big deal."

Merlin bristled. “It is! Also, we need to talk about you smuggling her food from the kitchens, something I _specifically_ told you not to do.”

Arthur had the decency to look ashamed, which he countered by trying to change the subject. “Right, well back to the issue at hand. The pups can stay with you but only on one condition.”

Merlin humoured him. “And what’s that?”

"I want unrestricted access to your chambers."

Now Merlin would’ve insisted that the sound he made at that was very masculine and not at all embarrassing, but it’d be a boldfaced lie. Suffice to say, his voice had gone very high.

"Whatever for?" he asked in scandalised tone, as if the thought didn't make his stomach flip. _The sheer possibilities._

"So I can visit Martha and Nosewise whenever I want," Arthur explained in an obvious sort of way.

"Those are still the most terrible names I've ever heard, by the way," Merlin commented, hoping the heat he felt on his face wasn’t visible.

"Sorry that not all of us get prophetic names sent to us in visions, O’ Mighty Emrys," Arthur mocked, tacking on such disrespect to his title that the Druids would’ve suffered a stroke if they’d heard.

“That’s not what happened with Aithusa, and being Emrys doesn’t even have anything to do with –”

“Right, so who’ll take care of them when you’re at work?” Arthur interjected, making it clear that he wasn’t remotely interested in Merlin’s magical endeavours that didn’t involve him, narcissistic git that he was.

Merlin exhaled, and counted to five before answering. “I’ll figure out the details later, but of course you can understand that I'll have to complete my chores with magic now, right? To give the puppies more time."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "Is that what your plan is all about?"

Merlin smiled cheekily. “No, it’s just an added bonus.”

Suddenly, a shadow darkened Arthur’s face and he looked down, biting on his lower lip nervously.

“Merlin, it’s too –I can’t allow that. You know how risky it is,” he said softly, shaking his head. “I couldn’t bear it if you were caught or my father found out –”

“Hey, hey, _Arthur_ ,” Merlin cut him off, grasping his arm in a soothing grip. “I’ll be careful, I promise. I always am. Don’t worry.”

Arthur nodded tentatively and lifted his gaze to meet Merlin’s and Merlin was struck speechless with the vulnerability he saw there.

He swallowed through the lump that had appeared in his throat out of nowhere, and forced himself to lean away.

He grabbed Martha from Arthur’s lap and stood up, holding a puppy in each hand. “Excellent,” he said airily, “I’ll just get them fed and settled then.”

Arthur looked on wistfully until he was out of the door. At what, Merlin was not sure.

* * *

This arrangement, of course, resulted in Arthur barging into Merlin's room unannounced at all hours of the day. For an actual prince, he sometimes had no sense of decorum. It annoyed Merlin a little, and he let Arthur know, only to be silenced by Arthur’s claim that Merlin hogged the puppies all the time…which was true. Merlin was rather in love with them. He’d raze forests if one of them even got a scratch.

So he begrudgingly allowed Arthur to continue this habit, even when he rudely interrupted Merlin’s fantasising sessions. However since a lot of them featured Arthur anyway, Merlin supposed it was okay.

Once, he came in when Merlin was undressing and gawked for a moment, before spluttering a rushed apology and hurrying outside, his face red. That one was still a mystery to Merlin. Not that it had taught Arthur to _knock._

Merlin also started to frequently take the pups up to Arthur’s room when he knew the prince was in a bad mood. Martha and Nosewise had a wondrous ability to brighten him right up. Arthur additionally let him know that he preferred to be woken up by Martha’s incessant licking than Merlin’s “shrill squawking”. Merlin needed to start taking notes.

  1. _Arthur likes to be licked awake._



Merlin blushed. Perhaps he’d keep that one to himself.

Martha and Nosewise immensely enjoyed their time outside, where Arthur tried to teach them tricks that they were too young for. Upon meeting them, Aithusa had appointed herself the puppies’ guardian, apparently deeming Merlin and Arthur unfit for the position. They weren’t sure what to think of that.

Moreover, Arthur’s horrid habit of sneaking food for their pets had been carried forward. He especially paid special attention to Nosewise’s diet.

(“He’s not hungry, Arthur. Stop trying to force-feed him. I’m not starving him.”

"I know that. But he's still weak. Look at Martha, she's growing so fast in comparison."

"He was the runt of the litter. They usually die in their first month. He's strong enough to already have beaten those odds."

"I'm going to make him stronger."

"Arthur -"

"I was weak as a boy too, always falling sick but look at me now. Nosewise is going to be the toughest hound when he grows up.")

Well, if they were having favourites, then Martha was Merlin's. She just _got_ him somehow.

Another consequence of this arrangement was that with all the sneaking around they did together, the palace staff had reached the general consensus that Merlin and Arthur were shagging each other. Which...Merlin had conflicting feelings about that one. On one hand, what they did was none of anyone's business but on the other, at least some imaginary version of Merlin was getting what he wasn't.

Sometimes, Merlin was of the opinion that they should just hurry up and do it, since everyone was already under the impression anyway. These thoughts often occurred when Arthur was touching him or giving him that private smile of his that set off the most pleasant fluttering in Merlin's chest. The thoughts had been at their record highest when he'd woken up to a sleeping Arthur on his bed, looking soft and beautiful in the sunlight streaming from the windows, the softness accentuated by Nosewise lightly snoring on his chest and Martha tucked under his arm. Merlin had temporarily forgotten how to breathe.

Of course the fantasy was promptly shattered when Aithusa had found them in that position a few minutes later and been understandably cross with them, feeling left out and jealous.

Merlin wondered how Aithusa found out and who'd let her in.

But of course...the answer was right outside his door.

Gaius was a little snitch, and Merlin was going to have a stern talk with him. Possibly. Maybe. Only if The Eyebrow didn't make an appearance.

* * *

"Merlin. _Merlin,_ wake up!"

There was a warm hand on his cheek, patting it gently.

Merlin opened his eyes blearily. "Whazzit?" he mumbled thickly.

His vision was a blur of light hair and dark clothes.

"We have to leave. Immediately," came Arthur's voice distantly.

Merlin sat up in alarm, eyes darting around the room. "Martha and Nosewise -"

"They're fine," Arthur assured him. Merlin heaved a sigh when he found the two bundles of joy sleeping soundly beside him. He ran a loving hand over their backs.

"Then what?" he asked, turning around to face Arthur.

Arthur was grinning proudly. "It's Aithusa. She's made her first kill."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed, straightening up. "Really? All by herself?"

" _Yes_ ," whispered Arthur. "Now hurry up and get moving. She's waiting."

"I have to get dressed -"

"There's no time," Arthur answered, rummaging in his wardrobe and tossing him his jacket. "Just put this on and let's go."

Merlin wore his jacket over his sleeping tunic, and put on his boots before moving to follow Arthur out the door-

They heard a low whine behind them. The puppies had woken up by their shuffling and were watching them leave with the saddest expressions on their faces. Merlin's heart ached at the sight.

"Fine," Arthur said tiredly from behind him. "Take them along."

Merlin twisted around in confusion. "I wasn't -"

"Yes, you were," said Arthur, rolling his eyes. "I know your thoughts before you even think them. Now _hurry up_."

Merlin quickly scooped up Martha and Nosewise into his arms and they exited the chambers, passing a sleeping Gaius, in a flurry of movement.

When they stepped out in the open, Merlin noted that it was almost dawn and he vaguely wondered _how_ Arthur had been present to see Aithusa make her first kill. He was like a log of wood who didn't even stir before the 8th chime.

They made their way on horses to the forest clearing where they often rendezvoused with their beloved dragon.

It was a short ride and when they reached their destination, Merlin found Aithusa nowhere in sight, nor any mangled body of an animal nearby.

"That's strange," Arthur muttered. "She was right here."

That was when Aithusa swooped down from above and landed before them. She looked happy, and there was an excited energy radiating off her, which in turn made _Merlin_ heady with the feeling.

"So," he said with a wide smile. "Where is it?"

Aithusa trailed a short distance and they followed her. She stopped in front of a large tree and looked expectantly at Merlin.

Merlin put the puppies down and noticed that the tree had a hollow in the middle. Aithusa was asking him to take a peek inside.

He laughed and ran a hand along the smooth scales of her head. "Symbolic, are we?"

Arthur watched from afar with a smile and unreadable eyes.

Merlin found a rabbit inside, killed swiftly and cleanly. Which was a feat in itself for a dragon as young as Aithusa.

But no. There wasn't just one...there were _two_.

Merlin whirled around in surprise to gape at her, his chest swelling with pride. He knelt down to hug her and her glow of joyous energy nearly overwhelmed him.

"You caught _two_ rabbits? _Aithusa_ , that's amazing! How'd you manage it?" he asked wonderously.

"Well, she had a rather spectacular teacher," chimed in Arthur with a grin.

Merlin stood up slowly and walked up at him. "What? _You_? No, that can't be possible."

Arthur smug look suggested that it completely could be and _was_.

Merlin's head reeled. "What- how -when? I'm with you almost every waking moment!"

Arthur smirked. "Right. _Your_ waking moments. I've been teaching her to hunt before dawn every day, since you can't stop whining about it."

"I don't _whine_ about it," Merlin began irritably. “I just –”

"Shut up, Merlin and take the win", Arthur cut in.

Merlin exhaled and grinned, trying to remember the last time he felt so happy. 

"Oh gods, you're not getting all emotional, are you?" said Arthur softly, as he stepped closer.

Merlin lifted his eyes to meet Arthur's gaze and felt his breath knocked out of him when he saw that Arthur had _that_ look in his eyes, the one he got around Merlin sometimes when he thought no one was looking. The one that gave Merlin hope that maybe he wasn't the only one with something electric coursing through his veins when they were together.

Something stirred between them. He hadn’t realised how close they'd gotten.

"Thank you," Merlin breathed, swallowing thickly. He saw Arthur's eyes follow the movement.

"It was a pleasure. You know I love Aithusa," answered Arthur quietly, his gaze rising from Merlin's throat to his mouth.

The tension was palpable. Their faces were a hair's breadth apart, yet neither made a move.

"Arthur."

"Merlin."

Heart thundering wildly and slowly losing his confidence, Merlin's feet twitched to back away.

Suddenly, Aithusa made an annoyed sound and gently pushed Merlin with her snout towards Arthur. He gasped and fell forward, hands landing on Arthur's shoulders and their lips pressing together. Apparently that was all the encouragement Arthur needed because his arms wasted no time in winding around Merlin's waist and drawing him closer. Things escalated quite quickly after that.

Aithusa allowed herself a pat on the flank for _nudging_ her stubborn father in the right direction and averted her eyes, gathering the innocent puppies under her wing.

Finally, it was another irritated shove from Aithusa that got Merlin and Arthur's mouths to separate.

Not that it looked like Arthur had any plans to loosen his hold on Merlin.

"Arthur, let me go," Merlin said through gritted teeth, shooting Aithusa a sheepish smile. "Not in front of them."

Arthur, as was custom, ignored him. "Did you know people think we're engaging in carnal relations?"

" _You_ know that?" Merlin asked, shocked.

"Of course I do! I know everything that goes on in my castle," Arthur informed him.

"That's just great. Now I am at a risk of being hanged by your father on two counts," Merlin muttered darkly.

"Hmm? What's that?"

"For being a sorcerer and even worse, for despoiling his son."

Arthur laughed and Merlin felt the full force of The Fluttering again. "That's cute", Arthur said.

"What is?"

"That you think _you'd_ be despoiling _me._ "

Merlin shoved him, struggling out of his grasp.

"You're a prat," he announced.

"Oh, am I?" challenged Arthur. "I'll show you what you are!"

Arthur started chasing Merlin, Martha and Nosewise hot on their heels.

Laughter echoed through the woods and Aithusa stared after them for a moment, knowing that it would be some time before they came back.

She huffed out a pleased puff of smoke and settled against her tree like the mature and dignified young dragon she was.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is peak self-indulgence and I'm not ashamed one bit. 
> 
> I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was to write.  
> Thank you and do let me know what you think!  
> Find me on [tumblr](https://acciomeriin.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Till next time.  
> (P.S. Nosewise is actually a name medieval people used for their pets. I know, I was shocked too.)


End file.
